Les déboires amoureux de Sasuke
by Naoh02
Summary: Sasuke,un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante se trouve offert par son père en mariage pour le fils de la plus riche famille de Konoha : Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Les déboires amoureux de Sasuke

**Auteur** : Naoh02

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : M  
**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Note** : Yaoi à l'horizon avec de l'OOC

**Prologue: Les négociations**

La famille Uchiha est une des familles les plus puissantes de Konoha, composée de quatre membres, les parents: Fugaku et Mikoto, Itachi l'ainé, Sasuke le petit dernier.

En tant que chef de famille Fugaku dirige ses affaires d'une main de fer, sans aucune pitié, même avec ses propres enfants il est dur, implacable : il a décidé que le plus grand de ses fils, le successeur, serait celui qui héritera de tout et fera prospérer la fortune familiale ainsi qu'assurer la descendance Uchiha.

Itachi a alors une grande responsabilité sur ses épaules pas comme son petit frère. Contrairement à lui, Itachi a une musculature ni trop maigre, ni trop musclé, il est aussi très grand, dans les mètres quatre vingt dix, les yeux noirs de la même couleur que les siens et ses cheveux sont longs attachés en queue de cheval dans le dos, lui donnant un air aristocratique surtout avec son teint blanc et son allure tout le temps chic.  
En ce moment, il est engagé avec une jeune femme des plus charmantes, Haruno Sakura issue d'une riche famille.

Contrairement à Itachi, Sasuke est plus délicat, plus frêle et aussi plus petit que son frère. Certes ils sont tout les deux dotés d'une très grande beauté, mais Sasuke est plus que cela. Fugaku est conscient de la beauté singulière de Sasuke , c'est pourquoi il a interdit à son plus jeune fils de quitter la propriété familiale sans autorisation afin de stopper les curieux qui veulent voir si le dernier des fils Uchiha était vraiment aussi attirant qu'on le disait.

En effet, son fils surprendrait les plus hétéros des hommes avec son visage aux formes parfaite : une pommette haute, des grands yeux noirs cernés de long cils, une bouche rose bien charnue, un joli petit nez droit, mais son plus grand atout est sa peau d'une blancheur impeccable, si impressionnante que le mot "raillonnant" semble être fait pour lui.  
On aurait dit que Sasuke ressemblait à une de ces belles poupées de porcelaine, des cheveux courts coiffés bizarrement, mais qui lui allait à merveille.  
A première vue on aurait dis un petit ange fragile qui aurais besoin d'être protégé.

Fugaku est aussi un vil calculateur, il compte bien utiliser la beauté légendaire de son fils à bon escient.  
Maintenant que Sasuke a atteint ses seize ans, plusieurs courtisans paraissent acceptables pour son fils.  
Les unions de personnes de même sexe sont aujourd'hui faisables, aussi comment imaginer son frêle fils finir avec la gente féminine, lui qui a l'air plus doux que les jeunes demoiselles et tout aussi fragile.  
Probablement que plusieurs riches courtisans accoureraient à sa porte, mais Fugaku sait viser très haut puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une fille, fort heureusement il a eu Sasuke qui peut rivaliser et évincer la plus belle des courtisanes.

Oui, il savait trés bien qui contacter, qui viser.

Tout le monde voulait dans leur filet Naruto, le fils unique de la plus puissante des familles : les "Namikaze".  
Et avec un enfant comme Sasuke il en était sûr d'avoir le Namikaze et allait pouvoir profiter cette union.  
Leurs deux familles unies seraient l'accomplissement de son bonheur, avoir des relations dans l'entourage des Namikaze serait formidable pour ses affaires, aussi, pour cela il fallait à tout prix qu'il contacte Minato, le père de Naruto pour lui faire une proposition.

_Trois mois plus tard_

Fugaku assis sur son beau fauteuil de cuir noir, dans son superbe bureau, appréhendai le rendez-vous qu'il a enfin pu réserver après trois mois de réservation.

Ayant un emploie du temps un peu trop chargé, Minato Namikaze n'avait trouvé du temps libre plus tôt.

Dans une semaine exactement la grande entrevue avec l'homme d'affaire sera possible, enfin.  
Il fallait que tout soit parfait, il avait déjà donné toutes les directives à son major d'homme, mais il fallait qu'il revérifie quand même, au moindre faux pas, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

_Le jour –J_

Tout le personnel est réuni pour accueillir l'invité de marque qu'étais Minato Namikaze.  
En effet, il viendra seul avec pour seul escorte ses gardes du corps et quelques domestiques privés.

Une grande voiture de couleur noir se gara dans l'allée suivie de deux autres.  
Le chauffeur de la première voiture sortit pour ouvrir la portière arrière, d'où un homme d'une carrure impressionnante habillé en costume noir, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, un teint halé, des yeux bleus azure en sortit.

"Soyez le bienvenue ici mon cher, suivez moi" lança le propriétaire des lieux

"Merci, votre requête m'a beaucoup surpris mais allons directement dans votre bureau pour en discuter, j'espère que votre fils sera prêt car j'aimerais le rencontrer" rétorqua le grand blond tout en se dirigeant en même temps que l'Uchiha vers ledit bureau

"Bien évidemment" répondit Fugaku

En pénétrant dans le bureau, les yeux de Minato se pausèrent tout de suite sur la fine silhouette brune qui était dans la salle.  
Sasuke relèva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer et la baissa aussitôt, comme un petit animal apeuré.

En s'avançant, Minato releva le visage du jeune garçon de sa main droite, tenant entre ses deux doigts le menton de ce dernier en examinant les traits absolument féminins de Sasuke.

" Il est exquis, mon fils mérite une aussi belle créature à ses côtés " déclara le blond tout en continuant à regarder Sasuke.  
La courbe de son corps mise en valeur avec ses vêtements moulants, son superbe visage et sa peau pâle, tout en cet enfant était un appel à la luxure.

" Mon enfant, vous êtes une pure ravissement pour les yeux "  
Minato était totalement hypnotisé, il est sûr qu'il serait parfait à côté de son fils. Un tel trésor sera pour lui une autre marque de puissance et de toute façon en échange il aura une vie des plus luxueuses plus qu'ici et un titre honorable, et il sait que son fils le traiterait bien.

De plus une alliance avec la famille Uchiha serait des plus bénéfiques.

" J'accepte " dit-il ne lâchant pas des yeux le petit brun "et je voudrais conclure la close du contrat au plus vite"

" Magnifique, trinquons pour l'occasion" clama Fugaku avec enthousiasme en sortant sa meilleur bouteille

" Sasuke pourriez- vous nous laisser"

"Comme vous voulez père" rétorqua t-il d'une voix fluette, en saluant tout aussi poliment l'invité.

Les larmes aux yeux Sasuke sorti discrètement du bureau, refermant la porte et courant à vive allure vers sa chambre.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Depuis la fameuse rencontre, Sasuke ne quittait plus sa chambre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, son seul réconfort venait de sa mère qui ne cessait de l'encourager, de lui répéter qu'il ne trouverait meilleur partie que ce fameux Nasumachin-chose, il ne voulait même pas savoir son nom, de toute façon comment son père a-t-il pu lui faire une telle chose ? Évidemment, le choix ne lui appartenait pas, tout ce que le grand Fugaku décidait personne ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa décision.

Il fallait en plus qu'il déménage de chez lui pour aller vivre dans la maison de son futur époux, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, c'était dur de quitter son petit chez-soi et d'abandonner sa maison, il allait perdre tout ses repères.

Tout d'abord, ce Minato lui faisait froid dans le dos il l'avait regardé et examiner comme une chose à vendre, jaugeant si la marchandise est de pure qualité ou non, cette chose serait-elle acceptable pour son fils ? Sasuke se sentait humilié, ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est que tout le monde semble savoir ce qui est bien pour sa personne.

Le jour fatidique arriva à grand pas, on dirait que même le temps, les heures et les minutes étaient contre lui.

_Un mois plus tard : Dans la demeure Namikaze_

Naruto bouillonnait de rage comment son père ose décider ainsi de sa vie ? Il avait tout accepté jusqu'ici : diriger l'entreprise familiale malgré son jeune âge à vingt ans, plus exactement ; apprendre différentes langues ; savoir tenir une arme ; savoir jouer au golf pour appâter certains clients ou futurs investisseurs de l'entreprise ; aussi il se devait de se faire craindre et respecter par ses collaborateurs, mais là ! C'en était de trop.

Son père lui avait dit la nouvelle avec une teinte de menace : le déshériter si par malheur il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

Il joue tout ce cirque pour être dans le beau monde, ce monde plein de mensonges et de faux semblants.

« Naruto ! Soit prêt, les gardes du corps ont téléphoné pour prévenir leur arriver dans dix minutes » s'exclama Minato a l'intention de son fils.  
« Bien père »

Dans la grande limousine Sasuke angoissait comme jamais, comment allait se passer sa vie dorénavant ? Sa nouvelle famille sera-t-elle gentille envers lui ?

Il ne cessait de se triturer les doigts tellement le stresse le gagnait, même avec la volonté du monde, c'est dur pour lui tout ce changement, Sasuke est quelqu'un de fragile, de délicat c'est pour cela que sa mère le surprotégeait.

Un grand portail blanc se dressait sur leur chemin, la voiture s'arrêta puis, les deux vigiles vérifiaient les personnes à l'intérieur, prenant confirmation pour que l'on puisse avoir un accord afin de faire entrer la voiture, après l'ouverture des portes le véhicule s'engagea dans une grande allée entourée et chaque côté de la fameuse allée deux grands jardins se dressèrent, tout aussi magnifique l'un que l'autre, Sasuke fut même subjugué par la beauté des lieux, après quelques minutes une grande maison de couleur blanche se voyait devant eux, la voiture se gara, on ouvrit immédiatement la portière .

Sasuke hésitait à sortir, toutefois, il s'était résigné et fit un pas à l'extérieur, sa timidité le gagnait déjà cependant il releva quand même la tête pour voir les alentours, tout les domestiques étaient là, il aperçu tout de suite la haute stature du père Namikaze, il se sentait terriblement petit.

« Bienvenue mon enfant, venez-donc » déclara poliment Minato en tendant la main afin que Sasuke puisse la saisir pour monter les quelques marches qui mènaient à l'entrée principale de la demeure  
« Dorénavant, appelé moi père, oh, et je vais vous présente votre futur conjoint, cela va de soit que vous n'allez pas être dans la même chambre que lui avant le mariage, cependant une foi la cérémonie célébrée, la consommation de celui-ci signifiera la conclusion du contrat entre votre père et moi-même »

La gorge serré, Sasuke avalait les larmes de rage qui menaçait de couler, non il ne ferait pas plaisir à cet homme alors il fallait à tout prix qu'il garde son calme.

Le cœur de Naruto faisait un bon dans sa poitrine quand il posa les yeux sur Sasuke jamais il n'a jamais vue une telle beauté, un visage d'une perfection incroyable et il allait être unit à cet être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Du côté de Sasuke, son souffle s'est coupé , oh !cette fameuse personne qui auparavant n'avait pas de visage était des plus séduisant, cette homme respirait la virilité, de la même taille que son père, les cheveux d'un blond couleur blé, plus claire que celui de Minato, les yeux et la couleur de la peau de la même couleur que ceux de son paternel, trois petites cicatrices de chaque côté de la joue qui n'enlèvaient en rien la beauté de son visage mais Naruto était plus musclé que son père, on pourrait deviner sa puissante carrure moulée dans ce chic costume, Sasuke n'arrivait que jusqu'à l'épaule de son futur conjoint.

« Naruto ! » intervient la voix de Minato, coupant court à Naruto dans sa contemplation.  
« Oh, excusez moi, Naruto Uzumaki » ils se serrèrent la main, une poigne ferme pour l'un et plus délicate pour l'autre, leurs mains se tenaient sans se lâcher, non, Naruto ne lâcherait jamais cette petite main dans la sienne, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide autrement.  
« Uchiha Sasuke » répondit le brun « enchanté de vous connaitre ».  
« Moi de même, j'espère que vous allez vous plaire dans votre nouvelle demeure » s'exclama le blond.  
« Humm … » arriva à rétorquer Sasuke, un peu impressionné par le jeune homme face à lui.

Après cette altercation, Sasuke a tout de suite demander à rejoindre ses appartements, peut-être qu'il a eu un léger pincement au cœur mais jamais il serais d'accord avec les mêmes concepts que son père.

Le soir venu après que le brun se soit reposer, une domestique toqua à la porte pour prévenir que le repas allait être servit.

Après s'être douché, Sasuke s'était habillé : une chemise noir cintré avec un pantalon de la même couleur moulant à souhait son petit fessier rebondis.

En descendant le grand escalier de marbre blanche, les deux protagonistes présents avaient détourné la tête pour apercevoir l'être aérien qui vivra à présent avec eux dans cette maison qui était un peu trop grande après la mort de la mère de Naruto.

« Vous voila enfin! Le repas va être servi, venez dont » déclara Minato tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger entrainant Sasuke et Naruto qui ne se disaient rien dans la marche, seul Naruto osa regarder la silhouette qui marchait à coté de lui.

La salle était richement décorée : une grande salle de couleur beige ; une table rectangulaire pouvant contenir au moins vingt personnes ; un grand lustre de couleur or suspendu au milieu ; quelques fleurs par ci par là, tout dans ce magnifique logis était resplendissant. Naruto, lui, ne faisait qu'observer l'hypocrisie de son père qui ne cessait de bavasser, avec un air faussement intéressé.

Arriver à la dite table Naruto tira une chaise pour que Sasuke puisse s'assoir, de toute façon il savait que ni lui ni le brun n'eut leur mots à dire dans cette situation, la seul différence, c'est que lui il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de Sasuke. Aussi, Naruto se devait d'habituer le brun à sa nouvelle situation, sa nouvelle maison.

Les domestiques se pressèrent pour servir les plus des plus délicieux …

« Votre père m'a fait par qu'il viendra vous rendre visite demain dans la matinée pour régler certains détails pour la cérémonie » dit Minato pour briser le silence qui régnait à table  
« Oh ! » répondit-il d'une toute petite voix

Le diner s'était terminé dans le silence pour le brun, les deux blonds discutaient de business.

Après le diner, Sasuke s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre, il appréhendait déjà les réactions de son père, car oui le grand Fugaku ne se déplaçait jamais sans que quelque chose ne se trottait dans sa tête, le brun tremblait, la venu de son père le terrifiait.

_Le lendemain matin vers dix heure_

Fugaku arriva au domaine des Namikaze, il avait d'abord discuté avec Naruto et son père pour les dernières clauses du contrat, après il monta tout de suite les escaliers pour rejoindre les appartements de son fils, sans toqué, il entra tout de suite, Sasuke l'attendait déjà de pieds ferme au milieu de la chambre.

« C'est bien Sasuke, tu m'as attendu, j'ai à te parler »  
« Exacte père, moi aussi je voulais vous parler » même en tremblant Sasuke voulait que Fugaku entende ce qu'il avait à dire.  
« Soit, mais avant écoute moi bien … » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton glacial.  
«Père, je crois que je ne vais tenir mes engagements envers cette famille, je n'aime pas cet homme, et je ne veux être lié qu'a celui que je choisirais » coupa tout a coup Sasuke les points serrés, les yeux plein de larme, il avait rassemblé tout son courage.

Tout en écoutant ces propos Fugaku s'était rapproché dangereusement de son fils empoignant fermement son poigne droit.

Jamais son père n'était arrivé à de pareilles extrémités. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à bouger, littéralement choqué par le comportement de Fugaku, de plus son poigne lui fait atrocement mal.

« Assez ! » cria Fugaku tout en serrant en peu plus fort le poigne de son fil, tout en lui lançant un regard rouge de colère.  
« Mais père … » Sasuke ne termina même pas sa phrase.  
« Comment oses-tu me répondre ? Maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis, joue de ton apparence, seul chose que la nature t'as donné de valeureux outre ton nom , uses de ton charme pour séduire ce Naruto, ce n'est pas comme si je t'ai donné en mariage à un homme repoussant et laid » il s'arrêta un instant puis ajouta « de plus la fortune familiale n'a cesser de régresser, ce contrat est la chance pour rattraper les conneries de ton cher frère qui s'est subitement mis aux jeux et a eu la grande idée de jouer des part de la société. Alors, dis moi veux tu que ta mère vive dans le besoin, qu'elle soit la risée de ces charmante dames du contrit club ? Alors que son fils préféré peut l'aider à sauver les apparences? »  
« Et j'oubliais, lors de votre nuit de noce, écarte les cuisses, ne joue pas les prudes de toute façon Minato vérifiera avant de signer les contrats de fusion de nos entreprises, ai-je été assez clair ? »

Tout en terminant la phrase, Fugaku avait lâché la main de son fils, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte sans même porter un dernier regard à Sasuke qui a tout de suite rejoint son lit complètement scandalisé par les propos de son père, le brun se tenait là assis en ce tenant le poigne, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son beau visage.

Naruto qui a eu dans l'idée d'inviter Sasuke pour une balade s'était subitement arrêté dans sa marche devant la porte de la chambre du brun en entendant les cries de Sasuke « je ne l'aime pas … je ne veut être lier qu'à qui je choisirais d'aimer » il n'entendit pas plus qu'il rebroussa chemin. Son cœur le serait douloureusement.

Alors comme ça le petit Sasuke ne ferait aucun effort pour le connaitre ? Lui qui s'est résigné à son sort.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note 1** : Mots D'excuses : je suis vraiment navrée du retard, j'éssaierais de poster régulièrement promis!

**Note 2** : je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui lisent et laissent des reviews, c'est très gentille !

**Note 3** : ne m'en voulez par pour les fautes d'orthographe

**Chap 2 : l'invité surprise**

Des jours que Naruto évitait le brun, les mots de Sasuke ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, lui donnant du temps à réfléchir sur leurs situations.  
De toute façon l'emploi de temps surcharger qu'il avait ces derniers temps l'éloignait du brun en plus des quelques différends qu'ils avaient, mais étant un homme à toujours voir le bon côté des choses, le blond avait décidé de donner une chance au brun et à leur futur proche.

La voix de son père plus que bruyante tira Naruto dans ses pensées, étant dans la salle adjacente au salon principale, il pouvait parfaitement distingué la voix au combien insupportable de l'un des associés insupportable de son père, un homme tout autant fourbe que machiavélique du nom d'« Orochimaru » ne pouvait être confondu avec personne d'autre du commun des mortels, cet air cadavérique avec ce visage d'une laideur sans nom, il ressemblait à un serpent selon le blond se décidant à sortir pour rejoindre l'invité et son père.

Orochimaru était une personne non négligeable dans les entourages de son paternel du fait qu'il avait beaucoup trop de relation avec les politiciens, les grands dirigeants même au niveau international donc l'association commercial avec lui en est non négligeable, l'influence de face de serpent était inimaginable, quand bien même cette ordure pouvait le dégouté, l'avoir sur le dos était des plus risqué même pour un homme tel que son père.

« Que vois-je, le fils prodige ! Alors mon garçon, toujours vice président ? » siffla Orochimaru d'un ton des plus sarcastique pour piquer à vif les nerf du blond

« En effet, tout vient a point à ceux qui savent attendre, la patience est une vertu sachez-le, avoir tout sur un plateau d'argent sans effort semble fort être apprécié par des personne aux mœurs plus que douteuse » rétorqua Naruto le visage méprisant de haine.

Orochimaru était de ce qui se trompait dans les affaire louche, plusieurs fois il avait bravé la justice, il faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins pour atteindre son but, écraser n'importe qui sans aucun scrupule était son fort, un homme dépourvu de sentiment humain le définirait le mieux.

« Que des mots, quand allez vous comprendre que j'adore croquer la vie à pleine dent sans m'abaisser devant qui que ce soit pour arriver a mes fins » répondit face de serpent, il adorait rabaissé le blond, ça l'amusait. En voyant les éclaires de rage lancés par son père, Naruto s'était abstenu de répondre.

Accompagné de son nouveau joujou accroché a ses basques comme une sangsue. Le vieux pervers qu'était Orochimaru adorait la chair fraiche, un jeune brun de presque la même taille que lui habillé de petit haut moulant sans manche et ce pantalon en résille, dire que même en publique Orochimaru aimait traiter ses amant comme des moins que rien, le collier en cuir que portait le jeune garçon laissait paraitre ses agissements vicieuses et répugnantes .

« Ah j'oubliais les convenances, Sai je te présente Naruto, le fils de Minato Uzumaki » souligna t-il

« Enchanté » fit le dit Sai dans un air de dédain

« Alors que nous emmenez vous de bon ? » coupa Minato tout en emmenant ses invité et son fils vers la terrasse se situant à l'arrière de la maison, même si le blond avait Orochimaru en horreur il se devait de faire profile bas devant son père.

La conversation était repartie dans les affaires, les meilleures offres…

« Excusez moi mais l'envie me presse depuis un certain temps » déclara Orochimaru tout en se levant, il se dirigea dans la grande salle pour atteindre les toilettes

**xxxxxxxx**

Avec son ventre qui criait famine depuis un certains temps Sasuke s'était résigné à sortir de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas convié une domestique pour lui apporter à manger de plus, se dégourdir la jambe ne faisait de mal à personne.

Que fut la surprise de face de serpent quand en entrant dans le salon principale il aperçu le brun qui se dirigeait sans le voir dans une direction opposée à la sienne.

Les yeux braqués sur le brun, il se rendit compte que jamais tel beauté ne s'était présenter sous ses yeux, c'était dure d'expliquer l'attraction qu'exerçait le brun, une aussi forte attirance n'avait jamais générer chez lui autant d'excitation, il fut totalement séduit. On aurait dis qu'Orochimaru était hypnotisé, attiré comme une abeille sur du miel.

Bien évidement il avait entendu que l'avorton de Minato se marierait d'ici peu de temps mais jamais il aurait imaginé qu'un tel crétin pouvait un jour être lié à une créature aussi magnifique et désirable.

Depuis toujours Orochimaru adorai les bruns, n'étant jamais satisfait de ses trouvailles il changeait souvent d'animal de compagnie comme il aimait bien les nommer, trouvant l'être humain très semblable les uns les autre.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait imaginer il n'avait jamais été comblé quand à l'apparence d'un de ses amants, mais là, à présent il avait trouvé la personne parfaite pour lui : beauté glacial ; fragile a première vue, facilement manipulable pour ses diverse jeux sexuelles, car oui il aimait la domination et le contrôle.

Sans que Sasuke ne le voit, il le suivit discrètement, s'approchant dangereusement et plaqua le brun contre le mur du couloir menant vers la cuisine.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé ma muse » siffla t-il tout en bloquant le petit brun entre lui et le mur, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse bougé, les yeux d'Orochimaru devinrent vitreux de désire malsaine, tout son corps palpitait d'envie, de plus l'odeur que dégageait le brun l'enivrait .

Tout le corps du brun se raidit d'effroi, être subitement interrompu dans sa marche par un homme de première vue louche et pervers lui glaçait le sang.

Relâchant son souffle, le brun osa tout de même répliquer :

« Lâchez moi tout de suite … qui vous permet de me toucher ! » cria le brun essayant de donner de la distance entre lui est cette énergumène en gigotant dans tout les sens, chose qui ne marchait pas vraiment car il fut facilement maitrisé par Orochimaru , le touché de ce pervers sur son cou lui donnait la chair de poule, cette main qui le touchait semblait laisser des traces indélébile que même en se lavant plusieurs fois de suite avec différents savons ne disparaitrait jamais.

« Quel dommage que je ne vous ai rencontrer avant ce crétin qui est encore à un stade pour devenir un homme, aussi qui s'évertue à prouver ses valeurs à son petit papa et au monde des affaires, cet incompétent » souffla Orochimaru au brun tout en s'éloignant de l'espace personnel de Sasuke . Le brun n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement il était paralysé, la peur des réactions de cet homme l'immobilisait.

« Un tel joyau ne peut être façonné que par un vrai homme » laissa t-il entendre tout en s'éloignant du corps tremblant du brun, se dirigeant vers les toilettes

Reprenant son souffle, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux froids et diaboliques de cet homme, il avait failli s'évanouir, on aurait dit qu'il y avait un aura malveillante et sombre chez ce monstre.

Rétabli de ses émotions, le brun se dirigea enfin avec hâte vers la cuisine se servant à toute vitesse, emmenant le tout dans sa chambre. Le trajet vers celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi long pour le brun.

De son côté Orohimaru n'en revenait du bref rencontre fort intéressante qu'il avait eu avec ce joli brun, jamais au part avant une personne pouvait avoir autant de contrôle sur son esprit car revenant des toilettes pour rejoindre la terrasse ou l'attendait évidement Minato et son fils, il n'était plus du tout concentré sur leur conversation, seul le visage … le corps du brun obstruait ses pensées.

Une drogue, c'était ce qu'avait généré le brun dans son esprit mal tourner, un bref passage mais qui lui fit tellement de révélations, même Kabuto un de ses nombreux amants qui supportais tout les maltraitances que lui infligeait Orochimaru restait quand même par amour ou juste par désire malsaine avec lui, ne l'avait jamais intéressé le moins du monde.

Pour Kabuto tout les ignominies qu'il subissait était un désire refoulé de son maitre et il supportait tout car il voulait qu'un jour Orochimaru le regarde différemment, ce qui était loin d'arriver.

Malgré les grandes dévotions de Kabuto pour lui prouver ses sentiment, Orochimaru ne l'avait jamais aimé ni même une once de pitié envers lui ne germait dans ses pensés. Cependant, étant persuadé de ne jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un face de serpent ressentit à cet instant quelque chose de fort virant à l'obsession pour le joli brun.

Ce joyau il le voulait à tout prix, qu'importent les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui. Orochimaru savait qu'une fois les dés jetés il ne pouvait plus reculer, convoiter le brun, se l'approprier, l'avoir pour lui tout seul était plus qu'alléchant et il ne reculerait pour l'avoir, lui qui était habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait … La tache serait des plus difficile, mais les défis étaient son adrénaline, un plan des plus judicieux devait être programmé et au plus vite, ne pouvant supporté le brun entre les mains de ce morveux le tuait, il crevait de jalousie.

Le temps s'était écoulé vite, la courte visite d'Orochimaru se termina, quelques comptes rendues de dernières minutes ; d'échange de courtoisie que déjà il était l'heure pour lui de partir

Arrivée à la porte afin de sortir de la demeure pour rejoindre sa voiture, Orochimaru ne manqua de dire une dernière phrase à Naruto .

« Je vous dis à plus tard, j'ai un voyage d'affaire mais certainement je reviendrais pour féliciter les nouveau mariés » déclara- t-il se dirigeant vers sa voiture avec son jouet à la trousse

« Oh … Naruto, votre futur époux est d'une beauté glaciale fascinante » siffla t-il tout en pénétrant dans le véhicule ne laissant aucune chance à Naruto de répliquer.

Sans même porter attention à Orochimaru, Naruto se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de son brun, imaginer que face de serpent pervers avait posé des horribles yeux sur Sasuke le répugnait, même si il voulait lui donner la raclée du siècle et bien mérité en plus, il y avait plus important à faire à l'instant quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillait lui fondit le cœur, Sasuke assis sur le lit les yeux hagards , on aurait dit qu'il était en transe, sans plus réfléchir il s'approcha du brun, le pris dans ses bras et avec douceur ses doits caressaient les cheveux couleur nuit, ses mains d'une tendresse infini s'enroulèrent autour du corps mince de son Sasuke, c'est à ce moment la que le brun relâcha toute la pression qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui, s'accrochant à la chemise bleu ciel de son futur époux de toute ses force comme si ce morceaux de tissue était sa bouée de sauvetage, la froissant même.

Sasuke se laissa faire par la douce étreinte sans aucune protestation.

Des larmes commencèrent à sillonner ses joues pales, un cris étouffé sorti de sa gorge il entendit des mots doux et tendre chuchotés à son oreille

« Voila … détends toi, je suis la » susurra le blond à son amour « je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un poser les mains sur toi sans que tu ne puisses le vouloir, je sais que ça ne serais pas facile de me faire confiance mais essai, repose toi sur moi » continua t-il tout en apaisant le brun lui caressant le dos tendrement.

Haussant seulement la tête, le brun ne pouvait faire sortir aucun son de ses lèvres, secoué par ses sanglots. A vrai dire personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avant Naruto et ça le touchait beaucoup, et cela le surprenais de la part du blond car ses agissements ces derniers temps disait le contraire : Naruto qui l'ignorait depuis plusieurs jours le laissant seul dans son émois.

Le silence et la sérénité qui régnaient dans la chambre détendait le brun

« Ca va aller, tu ne me cacherais jamais rien hein ? est ce qu'il t'avait touché ? … tu me le dirais si il a fait des gestes déplacés pas vraie ? » intervient subitement la voix de Naruto.

Une intonation des plus virils et protecteur qui surpris le brun qui levait les yeux vers lui tout en répondant silencieusement aux questions du blond

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien » répondit il faiblement

Naruto qui d'habitude était d'un naturel jovial se transformait en un instant à un homme terriblement sexy, déterminé à protéger les siens, courageux, fort et robuste qui braverait les interdits pour que l'on ne puisse toucher à un cheveu de ce qu'il aimait, cet homme qui venait de naitre devant les yeux ébahi de Sasuke le séduisait et l'émerveillait énormément.

Enveloppé dans cette étreinte rassurante, Sasuke se permit de fermer les yeux soupirant d'aise, il se laissa entrainer dans cette atmosphère rassurante et protectrice qu'était les bras du blond.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Naoh02

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas

**Beta-correctrice **:Sebastian-black-angel

**Beta-lectrice **: keinoe-chan

**Note1**:désolé pour le retard, toujours merci pour les reviews.

Maintenant place à la lecture

**Chapitre 3 : le mariage**

Un mariage pas comme les autres se tenait au sein de la prestigieuse demeure Namikaze. En effet, deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à unir leur existence devant témoins ; leurs familles, amis et associés venus des quatre coins du monde pour assister à l'évènement de la saison.

Deux être que le destin avait décidé de réunir dans les liens sacrés du mariage, même si au début de leur rencontre, le seul lien qui les unissait était un contrat commerciale. Aujourd'hui, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis la mésaventure de Sasuke avec ce monstre d'Orochimaru, était profond et pur. Il leur réchauffait le cœur et leur donnait une force que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Depuis le jour où Naruto l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, le brun sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais au par-avant il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant connaitre un tel bonheur.

Et même s'il avait eu des doutes sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait le blond à son égard, il était à présent sûr de son amour.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, son père avait prit une bonne décision pour lui. Certainement même la meilleure. Quelle ironie du sort ! Lui qui croyait être prisonnier de cet arrangement dont-il avait été la victime impuissante, ce complot que son géniteur machiavélique avait sournoisement planifié pour servir ses intérêts financiers, et bien il se retrouvait uni à l'homme de sa vie.

Cela relevait tout simplement du miracle ! Il avait probablement une chance sur mille de rencontrer son âme sœur dans de telles circonstances. Sasuke savait la chance qu'il avait d'être fiancé à Naruto.

C'est ainsi que dans ce tas de grisailles qui assombrissaient sa vie depuis de trop nombreuse années, il pouvait dorénavant voir une lumière éclairait son chemin, qui s'annonçait des plus heureux.

Sasuke observait depuis sa fenêtre les nombreuses voitures qui se garaient dan l'allée .Le nombre d'invités avait été restreint par son père qui disait que seul le contrat comptait, il était donc inutile de faire autant d'esclandre autour de ce mariage.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Moins de personnes assisteraient à son mariage, mieux ça serait. De toute façon, à cet instant, rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que Naruto.

De plus, pour le blond, il se faisait une promesse solennelle à lui-même ; c'est qu'au moment où ils échangeraient leurs vœux, il ferait tout pour préserver leur amour et lui apporter tout le bonheur du monde.

La voix pleine d'amour et de tendresse de sa mère le tira de ses pensées.

« Oh Mon amour tu n'es pas encore prêt ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé Mère, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ».

« Ce n'est rien, je vais t'aider à te préparer »

S'activant à sa tâche, Mikoto aida son fils à s'habiller pour ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Appréciant particulièrement la couleur noire, Sasuke avait opté pour un magnifique costume noir très chic mais aussi très sobre, assorti d'une chemise blanche. Le tout était très raffiné mais restait néanmoins très simple tout en rehaussant la pureté de son teint d'albâtre et la perfection de ses traits fins.

Trente minutes plus tard

« Tu es superbe mon ange ! » s'exclama sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, je t'aime maman, » lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Une simple étreinte mais un geste qui en disait long sur les sentiments entre une mère et son fils, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots pour s'exprimer.

« Il faut y aller à présent ! » lui dis Mikoto en lui tendant la main. « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire attendre les invités et encore moins un certain blond ! »

« Je sais » lui répondit-il dans un sourire rayonnant.

Au moment où le brun et sa mère s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, une tête blonde entra sans frapper stupéfiant Mikoto et son fils dont les joues prirent soudainement une délicieuse couleur carmin.

« Quelle surprise ! Mon très cher gendre, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que se voir avant la cérémonie du mariage portais malheur ? » questionna-t-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Bon je vous laisse, vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire, à tout à l'heure » dit elle en embrassant son fils sur la joue. Mikoto quitta la chambre laissant son futur gendre seul avec son fils.

Naruto dans son costume blanc, se tenait là fier et resplendissant tel un soleil, contemplant son amour d'un regard tendre.

« Naruto je…. » Commença Sasuke

Le brun n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'une bouche gourmande et avide de baisers happa subitement la sienne. Une main dans la chevelure brune et l'autre sur la hanche fine de Sasuke, le blond quémanda l'entrée de la cavité chaude de son futur époux de sa langue.

Haletant et perdu dans des sentions nouvelles plus qu'exquises, Sasuke ouvrit automatiquement sa bouche pour permettre à son blond d'approfondir leur baiser. Leur langues se touchèrent et un ballet des plus romantique et sensuel commença. Ce n'était que tendresse et douceur, et à traves cet acte, ils exprimaient tout leur amour.

Essoufflés, ils finirent par se sé restèrent un moment main dans la mais, se regardant dans les yeux de l'autre pour y lire tout l'amour du monde. Autour d'eux, le temps venait de s'arrêter et plus personne n'existait plus à part l'autre...

« Tu es magnifique » murmura Naruto à Sasuke en le détaillant de son regard brulant où une lueur de désire brillait.

« Toi aussi tu es très beau »

« Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais Sasuke je voulais te demander quelque chose, lui dit-il en mettant un genou à terre sans lâcher sa main. « Veux-tu m'épouser et passer le restant de tes jours auprès de moi ? »

Sasuke dans la surprise était déjà à son comble, en avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel bonheur puisse lui être accordé un jour. Il pouvait aisément lire toute l'émotion et l'amour que ressentait Naruto pour lui dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix.

« Oui… Naruto » répondit-il le cœur battant.

« Alors on doit vite y allez car je voudrais profiter de cette journée uniquement avec toi. Tous ses ploucs m'énerve vraiment ! » répondit Naruto en se relevant.

Le grand jardin derrière la demeure Namikaze avait été transformé en un lieu féérique. Un grand chapiteau blanc y avait été dressé et y accueillait une décoration tout à la fois élégante et sophistiquée : les tables étaient recouvertes par deux nappes de couleurs différentes ; blanc et or. Des roses rouges et blanches trônaient par dizaines dans de magnifiques vases au centre de chaque table. Des services de tables des plus couteux ; de la plus belle des porcelaines en passant par le cristal le plus précieux ou encore les couverts en argent le plus pur, laissaient transparaitre la richesse des propriétaires des lieux.

Pour cette journée exceptionnelle le soleil était au rendez vous. L'endroit destiné à la célébration de l'union de Naruto et de Sasuke était magnifique. Une cinquantaine de chaises avaient été disposées de façon à séparer l'allée centrale du jardin en deux, afin d'y accueillir les invités de chaque famille.

Ce mariage était la consécration de la réussite de Fugaku. Il discutait déjà avec les avocats qui s'occuperaient des clauses du contrat. Son dernier fils le comblait de bonheur.

Itachi se promenait à travers le domaine. Ayant eu marre d'écouter son paternel discuter avec ses stupides larbins d'avocats, il avait entreprit de visiter les lieux avant le début de la cérémonie. Une fois le tour fait – ce qui n'eu en aucun cas l'effet escompté sur lui, à savoir le distraire un minimum de l'ennui mortel qui le consumer à petit feu- un verre de champagne à la main, il décida de rejoindre sa fiancée, qui avait pour l'occasion coloré ses cheveux d'un rose plus que tape à l'œil et cela dans l'unique but de faire enrager ses parents. Sakura portait une longue robe queue de poisson fuchsia assortie à sa chevelure et agrémentée d'un décolleté pigeonnant qui ne cachait rien ou presque de sa généreuse poitrine.

La sulfureuse et jolie jeune femme aux cheveux chewing-gum ne faisait que parler dans le vide. Itachi, qui n'en avait que faire de ses ragouts de concierge, n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle lui racontait parce que trop occupé à contempler son très cher géniteur mener les négociations.

Il détestait cet homme depuis toujours, ça c'était un fait établit. Même sa mère l'énervait au plus haut point. Au plus profond de son être, il ne cessait d'imaginer maints et maints scenarios différents sur la façon la plus rapide – et la plus douloureuse- dont ses parents pourraient définitivement disparaitre. Il serait enfin libéré de ce monstre et de sa femme qui préférait toujours son petit chouchou de frère sans le moindre regard pour lui.

Il ne détestait pas Sasuke, loin de là, mais pour exprimer ses sentiments il avait du mal.

« Itachi ! » l'appela Sasuke

La voix fluette de son petit frère le tira de sa rêverie

« Alors le grand jour est enfin arrivé » lui dit-il un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

« Oui ! Et je suis heureux que tu sois présent »

« Et toi, est tu vraiment heureux ? Ta situation te convient-elle ? » L'interrogea Itachi d'une voix teintée d'un mélange d'amertume et d'inquiétude.

A cette question, Sasuke aurait sans aucun doute possible répondu « non » seulement quelques semaines au par avant.

Cependant, à cet instant précis, le bonheur le comblait à un tel point, qu'aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche pour expliquer à son frère ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Plus précisément, aucun mot ne serait capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto.

« Un jour nous serons libres de faire nos propres choix »

Ceci dit, Itachi tourna les talons sans se soucier de la réponse de son jeune frère, et partit s'installer au premier rang près de ses parents. A cet instant, il se parlait plus à lui-même, son beau visage déformé par une haine sans nom alors qu'il s'éloignait de Sasuke.

Que voulait dire son frère par là ? Le brun resta confus un moment, mais il avait trop de choses en tête. Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas ; il allait, dans quelques minutes s'unir à l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme de sa vie. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé tout à l'heure dans sa chambre était son premier. C'était parfait, la douceur dont faisait preuve Naruto, cette tendresse et cette virilité qui émanaient toutes à la fois de lui, le faisaient fondre autant qu'elles le surprenaient.

A cette pensée, le rouge lui monta au joue et il se surprit même à sourire bêtement.

Se dire « oui », cette promesse d'être là l'un pour l'autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie.

Accepter les qualités et les défauts de l'autre sans jamais le juger, être présent dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, être là pour la personne que l'on aime, était ce qui comptait le plus pour Naruto et Sasuke.

Un mariage qui unissait deux hommes, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours à konoha.

Toutefois, des familles comme les Namikaze et les Uchiha pouvaient se le permettre, avoir du pouvoir donnait accès à certains avantages et privilèges. De toute manière, tout ceci n'était qu'une affaire de plus dans le monde du business, et donc tous les coups étaient permis pour faire fructifier sa richesse et sa puissance.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Naruto et Sasuke ne se préoccupaient que de leur amour et bonheur mutuel.

En y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde était gagnant dans ce mariage, eux-mêmes comme leurs familles, puisqu'ils y trouvaient tous leurs comptes.

Devant toute l'assemblé les deux jeunes gens prononcèrent leurs vœux et signèrent les papiers qui prouveraient leur union légale. Mais c'était surtout les signatures respectives des deux grands dirigeants de multinationales qu'était Minato et Fugaku qui étaient le plus attendues par tous.

Plusieurs associés attendaient cela avec impatience depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Naruto et de Sasuke.

« Félicitation, applaudissons les nouveaux mariés ! » s'exclama Minato avec enthousiasme en joignant le geste à la parole. Les personnes présentes le suivirent.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur le visage attendrissant de son jeune époux. Il avait remarqué que depuis le moment où leur mariage avait été célébré, Sasuke avait l'air plus heureux et plus serein que jamais.

Se faisant une promesse, Naruto jura au plus profond de son être, qu'il ferait en sorte que son « amour » ne perde plus jamais cet adorable sourire qui illuminait son si beau visage d'ange.

La fête battait son plein et une musique des plus entrainante ; jouée pas un célèbre équestre philarmonique, faisait danser les invités depuis des heures. Le buffet était somptueusement garni. Les mets les plus fins, les plus raffinés et les plus rares; venus des quatre coins du monde, étaient disposés en quantités phénoménales telles des œuvres d'art pour éblouir les regards mais aussi et surtout les délicats palets de ces invités de haute marque.

Une magnifique cérémonie se tenait à Konoha dans la demeure Namikaze. La fusion de deux des entreprises les plus puissantes au monde était le centre d'intérêt de toutes ces festivités.

Or, dans l'esprit de Naruto et de son époux c'était tout autre chose. Ils n'arrivaient pas encore à concevoir leur nouvelle relation, mais surtout, l'un comme l'autre avaient hâte de passer leur première nuit ensemble entant que jeunes mariés.

Contemplant son brun d'un œil bienveillant, Naruto n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flux de ses pensés. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur nuit de noce.

A la tombé de la nuit, tout le monde s'était réuni au tour du maître de maison pour assister avec fascination au clou de la soirée ; les feux d'artifices, ce qui signifiait aussi la fin des festivités.

Avec force compliments et souhaits de bonheur, un air joyeux sur le visage, les invités quittèrent la demeure. La fête était tellement grandiose qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

« Nous vous laissons à présent, et surtout prenez bien soin de notre petit Sasuke ! » glissa hypocritement Fugaku au père de Naruto.

« Mais bien sûr mon cher ! » lui répondit Minato tout aussi hypocrite « lorsqu'il contribuera à satisfaire pleinement mon fils, j'en prendrai le plus grand soin et le protégerais tout autant que Naruto, soyez en assurés. de plus il est de ma famille maintenant »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la famille Uchiha quitta les lieux

Presque toutes les personnes conviées au mariage étaient parties. La grande demeure se vida peu à peu.

La veste abandonnée sur une chaise, la cravate traînant par terre, son torse bronzé et finement musclé complètement nu et allongé de tout son long sur l'immense et magnifique lit nuptial, Naruto attendait avec une impatience dévorante, que son tendre et bien aimé Sasuke daigne enfin sortir de la salle de bain.

Dans une chemise et un pantalon de nuit bleu indigo, Sasuke se décida enfin à rejoindre son époux pour leurs « nuit de noces ». Il était absolument superbe, la couleur des vêtements faisant magnifiquement ressortir son teint blanc comme neige.

Celui-ci s'avançant lentement vers Naruto, légèrement nerveux, mais surtout tremblant de désir autant que d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Le blond qui n'avait rien raté de l'entrée de son jeune époux, se leva du grand lit avec l'agilité d'un félin se ruant sur sa proie et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto transporta son précieux fardeau jusqu'au lit où il le posa délicatement avant de se pencher sur lui pour lui murmurer le regard plein d'émotion:

« je t'aime tellement »souffla le blond tout en caressant le visage de son ange

Sans plus de mots, leurs lèvres se célèrent dans le plus passionné des baisers. La nuit serait longue pour eux deux…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note 1** : Big kiss à Sebastian Black Angel et à keinoe-chan

**Note 2** : Merçi à toutes pour les reviews

**Note 3 **: Désolé sur le retard, les vacances et tout

**Chap4 : la nuit de noces**

C'est tremblant à la fois d'appréhension et d'impatience que Sasuke attendait « Son époux » dans ce qui serait désormais leur chambre. Même s'il ne doutait pas un instant que la nuit s'annonçait merveilleuse, surtout depuis qu'il avait pu constater la douceur dont le blond faisait preuve à son égard, le brun savait que cela ne se ferait pas sans douleur pour sa première fois. Mais malgré son appréhension, il savait qu'accorder sa confiance à son époux était l'une des plus grandes preuves d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Lorsque Naruto fit son entrée, l'angoisse de Sasuke grimpa à son paroxysme. Rouge de gêne devant son époux, le pauvre Sasuke s'était carrément liquéfié lorsque le blond ; qui avait bien remarqué le malaise de son cher et tendre, entreprit de le détendre de manière très douce et câline tout en veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, zone très érogène comme il avait pu le constater, Naruto entreprit de dévêtir Sasuke très lentement en déboutonnant un à un les boutants de sa chemise. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait ainsi le rendait tout simplement fou de désir, tellement la pureté de Sasuke se reflétait dans son corps si terriblement indécent.

Les joues couleur carmin, non plus de gêne mais de désir, Sasuke, qui était submergé de toutes parts par de nouvelles sensations toutes plus exquises les une que les autres, voulait toujours plus de caresses. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était haletante tellement il ressentait de plaisir. Il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre lentement mais sûrement à traves son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre, où sa virilité devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que les caresses de son homme se faisaient plus insistantes.

Enfin Naruto pouvait savourer à loisir cette peau tant convoitée. Ses mains voyageaient partout ; de la clavicule au cou d'albâtre, de ses adorables bouts de chaire roses que sont ses tétons et qu'il suçât aves application et dévouement, de son ventre plat à son aine. Le blond était nulle part et partout à la fois, augmentant ainsi le désir de son jeune époux. Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses du brun lorsque Naruto traça des sillons de feu sur toute la partie supérieur de son corps de sa langue gourmande.

Le corps frêle à la peau pale s'offrait à lui dans toute sa splendeur immaculée. Devant ses yeux, la fierté de son ange se dressait .Se mordant la lèvre inférieur sensuellement, Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa pudeur à un tel moment, il voulait tant se cacher de ces yeux bleus à la fois envoutant et scrutateurs, mais sans succès

« je n'ai jamais vu plus bel homme que toi » susurra le blond en embrassant à pleine bouche son ange.

S'accrochant au dos de Naruto, le brun approfondit le baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois le souffle leur manquant. Le blond entreprit alors de descendre une nouvelle fois plus bas, tout laissant une belle marque violacée sur le cou de son ange.

Se redressant, Naruto se débarrassa de ses vêtements exposant son corps nu et divinement sculpté au regard curieux comme celui d'un chat de son jeune époux. Voyant les yeux noirs fixer sa virilité avec grand intérêt mais surtout une certaine appréhension, Naruto sourit et s'approcha de son brun pour lui chuchoter à l'oreil

« Ne t'en fais pas je serai très doux mon ange, c'est promis »

« MAIS Naruto…. ça ne va jamais…. ENTRER » s'écria le brun au bord de la panique, tellement il avait peur face à la taille proéminant du sexe de son mari.

« Chut….ne sois pas effrayer, il suffit juste de te détendre et tout ira bien » le rassura Naruto.

Ne laissant pas à Sasuke le temps de réfléchir, il laissa glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son nombril et le suça telle une gourmandise. Poursuivant son chemin le blond donna un coup de langue à la verge tendue de son amour .La surprise coupa le souffle de Sasuke qui se cambra violement, il s'agrippa aux draps comme un naufragé à une planche, les serrant, les froissant.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer sous le geste un peu brusque, s'éloignant du bas ventre de son jeune époux, il regarda son visage tordu de plaisir, ce qu'il y vit le combla de bonheur. Finissant ce qu'il avait commencé, il entreprit de sucer plus rapidement le sexe de son brun en tenant fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop bouger sous ses assauts. Après quelques va et vient rapides, le brun éjacula en soupirant de plaisir. Naruto avala le tout, se pourléchant les lèvres comme un chat qui vient d'avaler un pot de crème. Il laissa le temps à son jeune amour de reprendre sa respiration.

« déso…lé »réussit à peine à articuler Sasuke.

« Ce n'est rienmon ange, ce n'est que le début. En tout cas tu as très bon goût j'adore »

Ecartant un peu plus les cuisses de son ange, Naruto s'y installa, puis il caressa le visage Sasuke pour le calmer. Entament un baiser langoureux, le blond lui caressa de nouveau la verge pour lui redonner vie. Ceci fait, il se redressa pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et qu'il avait soigneusement préparé pour l'occasion.

Naruto en couvera trois de ses doigts et les glissa contre l'intimité, jusque là inviolée, de Sasuke et commença à la caresser tout doucement. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en tremblant, enfin, le temps tant attendu arriva. Il frissonna sous la légère caresse de Naruto mais paniqua légèrement en sentant un doigt le pénétrer. La contraction autour de celui-ci inquiéta Naruto, qui embrassa le front de son jeune ange.

Le deuxième entra avec plus de difficulté encore. Quand le troisième le pénétra, une grimasse de pure douleur s'imprima sur le visage de Sasuke.

« J'ai mal…Naruto, c'est….. trop….. douloureux » s'exclama t-il le souffle coupé.

« Courage mon ange, je te promets qu'après, ça sera tellement bon que tu hurleras de plaisir »le rassura son époux.

Le petit surnom que lui soufflait Naruto réchauffait son cœur, le détendant un peu. Pliant ses doigts, le blond essaya de trouver ce petit point très sensible en son jeune époux. Les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci souffla pour se détendre afin de mieux supporter cette douleur qui le déchirait carrément de l'intérieur.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa soudain de ses lèvres ; Naruto venait de toucher quelque chose en lui, c'était incroyable !

Retirant pour de bon ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner de frustration le brun, Naruto enduisit son sexe d'une généreuse couche de lubrifiantn puis frotta délicatement le bout de son gland contre le petit trop dilaté de son ange avant de le pénétrer doucement. Malgré cette tendresse infinie dont il faisait preuve envers lui, Sasuke pleura tout de même de douleur. Il le savait ; la virilité de Naruto avait une taille et une longueur conséquente.

« je t'aime mon ange, t'es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée de tout ma vie… »

Profondément enfuit dans l'étau de chair, Naruto décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas blesser Sasuke. Mais compresser dans cette étroit anneau de chair, il avait du mal à contrôler son désir de bouger.

Voyant que Sasuke se calmait petit à petit grâce aux mots doux et aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il commença à bouger doucement des hanches, tout en léchant la joue sillonner de larme du plus jeune. Ses coups de reins se firent plus profonds et plus rapides au fur et à mesure que le besoin devenait de plus en plus dur à contenir. Les corps étaient en sueur et les respirations hachées quand Naruto augmenta le rythme de leurs ébats. D'un coup de hanche plus précis il toucha à la prostate du brun.

La douleur s'était changée en plaisir comme Naruto le lui avait promit, mais ce fut encore plus intense quand il toucha ce point magique en lui, il gémissait à non plus finir tellement c'était exquis. En entendant la voix sensuelle de son amour crier de plaisir, le blond n'en pouvant plus, accéléra encore ses coups de butoirs, il se fit plus violent. Soulevant les hanches du brun, il le pénétra plus profondément, le faisant haleter.

« ah !ah... ah !ralenti » Sasuke était à bout, il n'était plus qu'une chose gémissante entre les mains expertes de son époux qui le pilonnait comme une bête.

« presque…tient…en…core un …peu mon ange… »

Sasuke sentait son orgasme arriver à grands pas, les vas et vient rapides de son homme finirent par l'achevait, alors qu'il se libérait entre leur deux corps .Le resserrement soudain autour de son sexe entraina Naruto à son tour vers l'apothéose du plaisir, il lâcha un râle des plus puissants en se vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans le corps fatigué de son amour.

Naruto se retira doucement de l'antre chaud et se coucha sur le dos entrainant avec précaution Sasuke sur son torse tout en lui caressant ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, collants de sueur à l'occasion.

Les draps étaient moites de leurs ébats. Après quelques minutes Naruto se dégagea doucement de son bel endormi et se leva pour se rendre à la pièce adjacente à la chambre et qui se trouvait être une grande salle de bain magnifiquement décorée. Il y fit couler un bon bain chaud dans l'immense baignoire en marbre noir. Ceci fait, il retourna dans la chambre à coucher chercher Sasuke, il ne voulait pas réveiller son brun mais il fallait qu'ils soient propres pour dormir.

Délicatement il enleva le drap qui lui couvrait le corps et regarda sa semence s'écouler hors du corps de son ange, son petit trou rouge et gonflé. Le blond le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à la salle de bain, se fichant totalement du liquide blanchâtre qui s'écouler en sillonnant les longues jambes fuselées.

Sur le chemin, le brun remua et se réveilla, les yeux lourds de sommeil, il se laissa entrainer sans protester, encore à moitié dans les vapes, il sentait seulement qu'on lui lavait le corps avec douceur. Immergé dans l'eau encore fumante, le brun soupira d'aise.

« hum… » étaient les seules mots qui sortaient de sa bouche

« je sais, ça fait du bien » souffla le blond à son oreille, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, son désir montant d'un cran à nouveau.

Lavant avec douceur chaque parcelle du corps meurtri de son adorable époux, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Cependant, son ange était tellement fatiguer qu'il essaya de modérer ses ardeurs du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comment un seul contacte avec le corps de Sasuke pouvait le rendre aussi excité mais surtout aussi dépendant de lui ?

« Sasuke, s'il te plait, laisse-moi encore une fois te faire mien » Chuchota-t-il après lui avoir mordu le lobe de l'oreille.

Les mots soufflés par son époux semblaient avoir fait leur effet sur le pauvre brun en lui envoyant de délicieux frissons à travers le corps tout entier. Comment se refuser à l'être aimé quand lui aussi en avait très envie ? Et ce ton si mielleux et sensuel qu'employait Naruto, le faisait fondre comme du beurre sur le feu.

Les mains du blond devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses à mesure qu'elles progressaient dans leur exploration des divines courbes de son ange, se retrouvant rapidement au niveau de son entrejambe, le caressant lentement en faisant des vas et vient enivrants.

« Ah ! Naruto…. j'ai tellement chaud… »

« je sais, accroche-toi, tu va encore décoller mon ange »

Tout en parlant, le blond avait discrètement pénétrer un doigt en lui, vite rejoint par le deuxième .Un cri rauque franchit les lèvres du brun stoppé net par une bouche gourmande et avide, le baiser s'approfondit, la langue du blond chercha sa jumelle, la caressant, jouant avec, dans un ballet des plus sensuels.

Assis dans la baignoire, Naruto souleva son brun en lui écartant les cuisses, avant de durement l'empalant sur sa verge tendue de désir, touchant ainsi d'un seul coup sa prostate déjà bien abusée de leur précédant ébats, ce qui fit encore chavirer le plus jeune.

« Ahhhhh….Naruto »

« Ah ! tu vas adorer encore plus ce second round. Vas-y Sasuke bouge…..bouge »

Le visage tiraillé à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, Sasuke décida tout de même de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Aller, donne toi du plaisir mon ange »lui souffla encore le blond.

Obéissant à son époux, mais surtout complètement perdu dans ce monde de pure volupté et de luxure, le brun chercha à toucher sa prostate en intensifiant le rythme de la pénétration aidé en cela par les bras puissants de Naruto. Le pauvre Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement il était assaillit par des sensations nouvelles. Il avait l'impression que Naruto et lui ne formaient plus qu'un être. Il se cramponna à l'épaule virile en y plantant les ongles.

« oh….oui….oui…oh oui » Sasuke hurlait son plaisir à son déchirer les cordes vocales, tellement le traitement que lui faisait subir Naruto était divin.

« c'est bon n'est ce pas ? je sais que c'est bon,…tu aime ça mon ange, hein ? je savais que tu aimerais »

Bougeant encore plus vite, il chercha son plaisir comme un assoiffé dans un désert. Le sommeil qui le tiraillait un peu plus tôt n'existait plus, seul Naruto et leur acte d'amour comptait.

« Prends ce dont tu as envie, fais toi plaisir mon cœur » lui souffla Naruto, la voix achée de plaisir.

« Ah…a..rrête de dire…» il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase, qu'il se crispa en jouissant entre leurs deux corps, entrainant Naruto dans son orgasme, qui vida à son tour toute sa semence dans le corps de son aimé.

Epuisé et encore perdu dans las limbes du plaisir, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son homme. La fatigue à son comble, il ne se senti même pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Naruto entreprit de rincé leur corps .Leur bain de minuit fini, il enveloppa son amour dans un peignoir et le ramena à la chambre, où il le déposa d'abord sur le canapé, puis il se dirigea vers le lit où les draps étaient encore sales et emmêlés de leurs précédents ébats. Le blond s'acharna à les changer pour ensuite y déposer délicatement son précieux trésor déjà entre les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, Naruto se réveilla le premier, il resta un moment à observer les traits paisibles de son jeune époux. Voulant lui faire une surprise, il sortit avec précaution du lit, et enfila prestement ses vêtements de la veille.

Naruto avait dans l'intention d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à son petit ange adoré en guise d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses reins la veille au soir. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres, et la tête pleine d'un certain brun, qu'il quitta leur chambre en direction des cuisines du manoir.


End file.
